


Stare

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Funny, Gen, Warning- May Cause Choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle of Wills continued, neither giving in. </p>
<p>Eventually the battle ended, only to restart a few minutes later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stare

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I did.

Harry stared.

Ron stared.

Bets were laid.

Harry stared.

Ron stared.

Breaths were held.

Harry stared.

Ron stared.

In a miraculously fast move, Harry scooped up the last cookie and popped it into his mouth, watching Ron's face.

Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie and Bill handed the winnings over to whoever won.

Ron glared.

Harry smiled.

Mrs. Weasley brought in more cookies for everyone.

Ron stared.

Harry stared.

Everyone sighed.

Fred took the plate and ran.

Harry smiled.

Ron smirked.

Both laughed.

They held out hands full of cookies.

Fred cried when he realized the previously full plate was only half full.

A/N Round Robin again. Don't blame me. Well, I think that it's also because there was a similar fight going on at the house of one of the writers.


End file.
